dungeonmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Skills
SS: Avalanche: Inflict 54(+.5ATK) damage and give 3 Slow to all enemies in the dungeon. Give 1 extra Faint to enemies afflicted with slow. Abysmal Curse: (Continuous Effect) Give 3 Dullification to all heroes entering the dungeon. Also, damage received from enemies afflicted with Slow or Dullification is reduced by 50%. Flame Blitz: (Continuous Effect) Give Burn to heroes entering the dungeon as much as their on level. Also, get 1 Acceleration from attacking enemies afflicted by Burn. Spider Web: (Continuous Effect) Give 15 Vulnerable and Slow to all heroes entering the room. Also, damage inflicted to enemies afflicted with slow is increased by 100% S: Primary: Chilly Breath: Inflict 16(+1.2ATK) damage,give 3 Slow and 1 Faint to all enemies in the room. Shrieking Soul: Give 3 Vulnerable, 3 Weak and 3 Fragile to all enemies in the room. Reviving Flame: At the time of death, inflict 50(+1.0ATK) to all enemies in the room and revive with full LIFE. This effect is only activated once per battle. Petrifying Curse: Give 1 Faint and 3 Vulnerable to all enemies in the room. Corpse Explosion: Inflict 20(+2.0ATK) damage and give 10(+0.5Level) Corpse Explosion to the enemy. Fire Dance: (Continuous Effect) Inflict 6(+0.1ATK) damage and give 6(+0.36Level) Burn to the attacker. Natural Potion: Give regeneration to all allies in the room as much as own level as well as 1 Shield. Secondary: Earthquake: Inflict 16(+1.0ATK) damage and give 2 Faint to all enemies in the room. Mystic One: (Continuous Effect) Become immune to Faint, Haze and Charm. Magic Barrier: Give 1 Shield to all allies in the room. Absolute Barrier: Give 4 Shield to an ally. Scarlet Moon: Give 8(+0.8Level) Vampire and 2 Bloodlust to all allies in the room. Blade Storm: Inflict 9(+1.0ATK) damage to all enemies in the room. Repeat 3 times. Commander: Give 20(+1.0Level) Fury to all allies in the room. Regeneration Steel: (Continuous Effect) Regeneration given to self is converted into double the amount of Armor. A: Primary: Nightmare Spear: Inflict 24(+2.0ATK) and inflict 1 Faint if the enemy is afflicted with Panic. Vine Lasso: Inflict 12(+1.0ATK) damage and give 1 Chained to all enemies in the room. Secondary: Frosty Tornado: Give 3 Slow to all enemies in the room. Weapon Break: Inflict 16(+2.0ATK) damage and give 3 Weak to the enemy. Trial of Power: Inflict 30(+2.0ATK) damage to the enemy. Give 2 weak if the enemy's ATK is lower than monster's ATK. Healing Circle: Recover 30(1.0ATK) LIFE of all allies in the room. Mass Accel: Give 2 Acceleration to all allies in the room. Pierce: Inflict 6(+2.0ATK) to the enemy. Inflict additional damage as much as half of enemy's DEF. Smoke Shell: Give 2 Dodge to all allies in the room. Shield Wall: Give 3 Defense to all allies in the room. Challengers Cry: Get 3 Taunt and 3 Defense. Executioner: (Continuous Effect) Damage inflicted is doubled if target's LIFE is below 50%. Foresight: Get 1 Dodge when damage is received 2 times. Vampire(A): Get 4(+0.4Level) Vampire. Magic Explosion: Inflict 20(+1.0ATK) to all enemies in the room. Runegraven Skin: (Continuous Effect) Become immune to Vulnerable. Diamond Skin: (Continuous Effect) Get 1 absorption at the beginning of battle. Get 1 Absorption when damage is received 2 times. Finishing Blow: Inflict 25(+2.0ATK) damage to an enemy. Damage inflicted is doubled if target's life is below 50%. Parry Weapon: (Continuous Effect) Get 1 Defense per attack. Battlecry: Give 3 Weak to all enemies in the room. Bloodlust(A): Get 12(+1.0Level) Vampire and 3 Bloodlust. Eye of Mind: (Continuous Effect) Get 15 Focus a 15 Defense at the beginning of the battle. Sandstorm: Inflict 16(+1.0ATK) damage and give 2 Blind to all enemies in the room. B: Primary: Cleansing Wave: Remove all of allies' debuffs. Secondary: Disarm: Give 5 weak to the enemy. Defense Captain: (Continuous Effect) Give 1 Defense to all allies in the room for every 4 attacks received. Magic Shield: Give 3 Shield to an ally. Rune Prison: Give 3 Faint to the enemy. Achilles Heel: Give 5 Vulnerable to the Enemy. Heavy Blow: Inflict 20(+2.0ATK) damage and give 2 Faint to the enemy. Armor Break: Inflict 16(+2.0ATK) damage and give 3 Fragile to the enemy. Bloody Fang: Inflict 12(+2.0ATK) damage to enemy, and then inflict as much damage as Vampire. Devil's Cunning(B): Damage inflicted is doubled if target is afflicted with Haze. Acceleration (Skill): Give 4 Acceleration to an ally. Multistrike: Inflict 6(+2.0ATK) damage to the enemy. Repeat 3 times. Corrosion: (Continuous Effect) Give 1 Weak to the attacker. Quick Reflex (Continuous Effect) Get 1 Dodge when damage is received 3 times. Steel Skin: (Continuous Effect) Get 1 absorption at the beginning of battle. Get 1 Absorption when damage is received 3 times. Frost Arrow: Inflict 14(+2.0ATK) damage and give 2 Slow to enemy. Amplifying Rune: Give 5 Vulnerable to enemy. Strangle: Inflict 12(+2.0ATK) damage and give 3 Panic to enemy. Flame Arrow: Inflict 12(+2.0ATK) damage and give 6(+1.2Level) Burn to enemy. Immortal Body: All healing effects are doubled if LIFE is below 50%. Spin Strike Inflict 18(+1.0ATK) damage to all enemies in the room. Shield Block: Get 5 Defense. Feint: Give 2 Haze to an enemy. C: Primary: Berserk (Skill): Berserk state is applied during battles. Secondary: Magic Arrow: Inflict 4(+2.0ATK) to a random enemy. Repeat 3 times. Stone Skin: (Continuous Effect) Get 1 Absorption at the beginning of battle. Get 1 Absorption when damage is received 4 times. Sandthrower: Inflict 8(+2.0ATK) damage and give 1 blind to the enemy. Blind (Skill): (Continuous Effect) Become immune to Blind and Panic. Swift Moves: (Continuous Effect) Get 1 Dodge when damage is received 4 times. Magic Blade: Inflict 8(+2.0ATK) damage and give 1 Fragile to the enemy. Heal: Recover 15(+2.0ATK) LIFE of an ally. Taunt: Become all enemies' target. Ultraregeneration©: Get 16(+1.6Level) Regeneration. Willpower: Become immune to faint. Shield Bash: Inflict 12(+2.0ATK) damage to an enemy, and inflict 100% of current armor as damage. D: Primary: Devil's Cunning(D): Give 1 Haze to the enemy. Regeneration (Skill): (Continuous Effect) When attacked, give 2(+0.1Level) Regeneration to self. Secondary: